Blood In Roses Wiki
Please note:We are not part of Solmare or Shall We Date+, this is a fanpage of informations on the game made by fans. Furthermore, we gain nothing from the ads seen on this site (and also don't know where the funds go. The purporse of this wiki is to inform players of the Blood In Roses universe and development of the game over the years.) Shall we date?: Blood in Roses+ is an English otome game, one of the many Shall we date? dating sim games developed by NTT Solmare. It was first released on 20 April 2015. It has a more darker theme than the other games in the Shall we date? series. bloodinroses2.png|Blood In Roses Intro Ad bloodinrosesad.jpg|Main Page Graphic bloodinroses season 1 main page.jpg|Main page graphic pre-season 2 . Like the other games in the Shall we date? series, Blood in Roses+ follows the same route, in which you are the heroine and can choose which character to develop a romance with. The "+" version of the game is a free mobile application that can be downloaded from the App Store for iOS devices or Google Play for Android devices. Plot The current version of the game consists in 2 seasons: Season 1 (Witch) You live in a small, peaceful village as a witch, making medicine and casting healing spells on the villagers as a living. Sometimes you would receive strange visions of an old castle in the Idora Forest and two unknown, but handsome men standing before it. A handful of events lead you to the castle, where you get captured and bitten by the vampires. Luckily, a cat called Spade tells you how to stop the process of turning into a vampire, by drinking the dew of a rose in the Rose Garden. You have ten days to do so. Season 2 (Hunter) You are a hunter, who comes from a long line of witches. Unfortunately enough, you can only make simple medicine, and have no other powers whatsoever, making it hard to support your mother and sickly sister ( Alissa ). Your desire to find the vampire castle was lead by an event that happened years ago, when a vampire attacked your village, killing many people before returning to the forest. Hoping to destroy the vampires, to protect your village from any more attacks, you say goodbye to your relatives and head to the forest with your friend Bearnhard or Bear, as you call him. Gameplay Shall we date?: Blood in Roses+ contains illustrations of characters, backgrounds, and other items created by Japanese artists in a similar style to what is seen in typical manga or anime. The game is one of the few in the Shall we date? series that incorporates music, and allows you to see the heroines face. There are multiple different plots for each character that include alternate endings (Serenade Ending, Toccata Ending, or Farewell Ending) in the main story, spin-off stories, and special event stories. Throughout almost every story, there are checkpoints (Love Challenges) that require a certain avatar item or amount of Lady Level in order to continue further into the story. Memories in the form of photos and diary entries written by your character can be collected after reaching a particular point in the story or choosing certain responses. Blood in Roses+ also features activities such as participating in the Miss Rose Contest, Make a Date or Special Date, customizing your avatar, decorating your garden and more! The app has been launched officially on several platforms and in two languages. For more information on versions, click here. Gallery Blood_in_Roses+_Cover_Photo_Halloween_2015.png|Halloween 2015 cover photo for the Shall we date? Facebook page Blood_in_Roses+_Wallpaper.jpg|Present commemorating 250,000 likes on the Shall we date? Facebook page bloodinrosesapp.png|Present commemorating 250,000 likes on the Shall we date? Facebook page Season 2 announcement.png|Season 2 announcement via the Shall we date? Facebook page. maindpage2.png maindpage3.png mainpage1.png mainpage4.png mainpage5.png NOTE: This Wikia page is an updated version of: ☀https://shallwedate.fandom.com/wiki/Blood_in_Roses%2B upon seeing the Wizardess Heart Wikia, I was annoyed at the lack of organisation with the Blood In Roses wiki, especially after adding so much to it and not being able to fix the page to be easier to follow. Please update this page as you see fit. Category:Browse